sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Diane Morales
Name: Diane Luciana Morales Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5’8” Weight: 155 lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Kills: One or none Weapon: Two-section staff Appearance: Diane has a light brown complexion, the clearest sign of her Hispanic heritage. She has a lean, rectangular frame, but is also muscular from her physically active life. Her hair is curly and black, kept at about shoulder length. She prefers to do her hair up in ponytals or updos. Diane dresses primarily for comfort, largely preferring sportswear for freedom of movement. On Announcement Day, she was wearing a black hoodie over a long grey t-shirt paired with jeans and Sorel boots. Interests: Diane’s primary interests include running, mountain trekking and wildlife watching. She had always been an active child, and while she had applied to several sports clubs on a whim, sprinting was one which she found enjoyment in. While she only manages about the average on the school team, she enjoys the atmosphere and the intensity and adrenaline of sprinting, though her inability to do any better than she currently does has been a major source of frustration for her. Her interest in mountain trekking and wildlife watching is largely due to her parent’s influence, and their trips into the Rockies when she was a child. Apart from the sense of wonder she gets, she also finds these trips an almost spiritual experience, the feeling of being at one with world something that she enjoys. History: Diane is the second child of three to Maria and Albert Morales. Their family had lived in Boulder for generations, but her parents had moved to Denver after their marriage in search of better jobs. Their family is close-knit, with family trips being a near weekly affair when they were younger, often spending weekends and summers in mountain parks near Denver. Diane particularly enjoyed these trips, enjoying the feeling of discovery and enjoying the amazing views that came with it. Her parents were patriots, her father having earned a commendation during his service, and this combined with their generous and friendly demeanour lead to them being generally well-liked by the community. The two did their best to instil a sense of patriotism in their children, and Diane soaked up the stories of war heroes and grand adventure and loved the beauty of her country. However, in elementary school, she started having problems reconciling the patriotism that she understood against the attacks that she received simply for her darker skin, something that she had been largely shielded from before due to her father’s influence in her neighbourhood. Some of her frustration was pointed towards immigrants, Europeans for getting a free pass for their skin colour despite being less American, and dark-skinned Latinos especially those from South America for making her look bad by association. Diane has doubled down her stance in recent years, being more open about her criticisms, sometimes joining in with bullying, finding that being staunchly pro-America helps stymy the worst of the criticism against her. While her family trips have been less frequent lately, Diane has continued to explore with several close friends, and has recently bought several field guides for her journeys. She has also been working harder on the track, trying to improve her fitness in anticipation for her first call up, believing that distinguishing herself through service like her father would be the opportunity that she needs to prove herself. Personality: Diane has a tendency to be too serious about things, often feeling she has a need to prove herself to keep her place in society. Fiercely patriotic in her own way, she has a simmering resentment for those who view her as lesser for her skin colour, and prides herself and her family as being truer Americans than some of the more recent white immigrants. While Diane is reasonably sociable with people she likes, she prefers spending her free time alone. Reputation: While she her views largely align with the pro-America crowd, her skin color and temperament have prevented her from integrating with them entirely. Her closest friends are either on the fringe of the movement, or her hiking buddies, but outside of these groups, her dismissive and generally rude attitude towards those who she see as not patriotic has resulted in an uptight and distant image. The above biography is as written by Randomness. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Randomness '''Kills: '''Otis Lenz (NPC) '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Two-section staff (assigned weapon) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: '''Otis Lenz (NPC) '''Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Diane, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Life in the Universe *...And An Ending Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Diane Morales. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters